


Death Is A Cat

by PurpleGooPerson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bro katsuki, Gen, Good Parent Midoriya Hisashi, Harry Potter is So Done, Parental Harry Potter, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, he also takes a nap, he attacc, he protecc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleGooPerson/pseuds/PurpleGooPerson
Summary: Becoming Master of Death wasn't something Harry expected nor was the results quite what he imagined. Apparently Grim reapers pose as stray cats and his job is the watch over the hero of the universe he is in. As. A. Cat.At least his current Charge is Adorable.Or Alternatively: Izuku has a cat. He has always had this cat from what he remembers. A large black fluffy thing with luminous green eyes and a single green ribbon acting as a collar with a skull tag.His name is Grave Digger.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Death & Harry Potter, Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Everyone, Midoriya Izuku & Harry Potter
Comments: 22
Kudos: 688





	Death Is A Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Should Izuku still get One for All?
> 
> Also typing up a chap on Phone is hard.
> 
> Tell me what you guys think.

Inko remembers when their family cat joined their small family. She found the, then, tiny kitten sitting on their doorstep just after Izuku was brought home at a month old. He was such a tiny ball of fluff back then, his green eyes too big for his head it seemed and he already had his ribbon collar with the skull pet tag engraved with his name- Grave Digger. Hisashi had insisted that they put up Found Pet posters just incase, no matter how cute tiny Digger and Izuku were cuddling together. 

No one ever called about the kitten. So, Grave Digger became a part of the family. Unfortunately they could not get him to answer to any other name, so stuck to calling him Digger for short. 

Inko honestly didn't mind how odd the little kitten was. Digger would sometimes disappear only to step out of a nearby shadow when she swore he hadn't been there before. He was always there when Izuku needed him- be it for cuddles or because baby Izu was lonely. Sometimes Inko swore she saw the kitten's shadow stretch and move, but chalked it up to her imagination. While Hisashi was suspicious of the oddly intelligent kitten, the scientist simply chalked it up to a possible low grade quirk and resolved to study Digger's behavior when ever he was home. 

* * *

Harry was amused at the couple's easy acceptance of their odd cat's behavior. But, it was better then some of his past charges' parents and guardians. At least they hadn't tried killing him like his last charge's parents, that had been interesting. Though Death's naming sense had much to do with it. Really naming him Soul Stealer or Grim Reaper was just asking for it.

He let out a soft chirrup as he snuggled down in the bed next to a dozing Izuku, purring soothingly to the sleeping child. _'Don't worry, Izuku,'_ He thought while settling down for a nap himself, ' _I will protect you.'_


End file.
